More Than Friends
by Princess Kitana
Summary: *Complete* Yeah, I accidently deleted this story. ;_; So I have to type it up all over again, which sucks. So whoever reviewed last time please review again because I lost it all. ;_: Please. This is a Trunks/Goten Songfic. Enjoy! R&R ^^
1. Never Be The Same Again

Disclaimer: I don't won anything. DBZ belongs to other people, and Never Be The Same Again belongs to Mel C. Feat. Lisa "Left Eye" Lopez.   
  
Also, if your not into guys kissing guys and stuff, then don't read it, that's the only warning I will give. Enjoy!! ^^  
  
"Talking"  
~Lyrics~  
  
More Than Friends  
  
Never Be The Same Again   
  
~(Come on)  
Ooh, yeah Never be the same again~  
  
I was at home, in my bed, when the phone rang. I reached over, never moving off my bed, trying to grab the phone from the drawer next to my bed. I got a handle on it and grabbed it and placed it to my ear.   
  
"Hello" I say a little groggy.  
  
"Goten, it's Trunks" he said.  
  
"Hey Trunks" I say shooting up from my bed. I'm extremely happy that he called me.   
  
But I know why he's calling me, to spar. Only if they were private sparring lessons. It took me a long time to figure out my feelings for him, but now does he feel about me? Nothing more than friends, that's all.   
  
~I call you up whenever things go wrong  
You're always there  
You are my shoulder to cry on  
I can't believe it took me quite so long  
To take the forbidden step  
Is this something that I might regret?~   
  
I was right, sparring session. I put the phone back. I sat at the edge of my bed, I put my hands over my face. Maybe I should tell him how I really feel about him. It's not good to keep things inside but if he rejects me, could I handle it?   
  
~(Come on, come on)  
Nothing ventured nothing gained  
(You are the one)  
A lonely heart that can't be tamed~  
  
I got up from my bed and walked into my bathroom and lock the door behind me. I walk over to the shower and turn on the water till it becomes warm. I pull down my boxers and step into the shower, letting the warm water run over my hair, face and my body.   
  
My head runs different reasons of how Trunks reacts to my feelings, all of them are bad, maybe this isn't such a good idea.   
  
I stop the water, wrap a towel around my waist, and step out of the shower. I grab another towel and start drying my hair. When I feel its dry enough, I put the towel on the rack. I go in front of the mirror and look at myself. I grab the gel and style it with a few spikes. Satisfied with the way I look, I exit the bathroom and go into my room to change into a white beater shirt, a pair of loose black pants and a pair of white sneakers. I climb out the window and fly into the air.   
  
~(Come on, come on)  
I'm hoping that you feel the same  
This is something that I can't forget~   
  
On my way to Capsule Corp. my head is playing all the reactions Trunks will have, all of them bad. I hope he feels the save way. I'd die if he would reject me. I've hidden these feelings for so long, its now or never.   
  
I land right outside Capsule Corp. I can't see or sense Trunks. I wonder were he is. Then I sense it a ki blast heading right my way. I zanzoken out of its way last minute. I reappear right behind Trunks, before he has anytime to react. I grab him tight, from behind. The same way he grabbed me all those years ago at our first tournament. Kami he smells good.   
  
"Trunks, that was a cheap shot. I wasn't even ready yet, and you fired a ki blast right at me," I say into his ear.   
  
He didn't say anything. He just struggled in my arms but I held tighter, trying to keep him closer to me, I love the way he feels against me. He struggled even harder and he transformed, getting out of my grasp. I felt so empty without him in my arms.   
  
"Hey! No transformations!" I yell at him, trying to be angry at him but when he looks at me with those gorgeous amethyst eyes. I can't stay very mad for long.   
  
"Come on, lets go somewhere else, my mom will freak if we blast the house" he suggested.   
  
I Nodded.   
  
"Okay, follow me" he said flying away from the city. I followed.   
  
~Now I know that we were close before  
I'm glad I realized I need you so much more  
And I don't care what everyone will say  
It's all about you and me  
And we'll never be the same again~  
  
We landed in a rural place. Nothing but mountains and very little trees. No people, that's good, knowing Trunks, he likes to use ki blasts.  
  
Trunks charged me without warning. I barely blocked the punch he threw at me. He flew up and powered up to a Super Sayian, I did the same thing, and formed a ki blast in my hand and aim it directly at Trunks, easily blocked. We circle each other, then charge at each other, grabbing each other by the shoulders, and start to knee each other in the stomach, but all times are blocked. Kami, being this close is not helping me at all, but when this is over I'm telling him I have to.  
  
Before I knew it, there's a kick coming towards my head. I had no time to black and it makes contact. I fall and all goes black.   
  
~Nite and day  
Black beach sand to red clay  
The US to UK  
NYC to LA  
From sidewalks to highways  
See it'll never be the same  
What I'm sayin'  
My mind frame never changed 'til you came rearranged~  
  
I feel something in my hair, then it moved to my forehead, my check, lips and then it stopped at my chest. My eyes slightly open. I see Trunks over me, looking at me. Is this a dream? It has to be, how else would the love of my life be over me in this position. It this is a dream, then I might as well have fun. I put my arms around Trunks neck and pull him closer to me and kissed him, letting my tongue seep in. Our tongue collided, playing with each other. This feels so real, I was in pure ecstasy. Then he pulled away from me. Then I realized. Fuck this is real. I shot up.   
  
"Gomen, Trunks, I thought you were someone else" Lies, lies. You fucking asshole, just tell him. I can't! WHY?! Because I'm such a fucking coward. I got up and flew towards my house, extremely embarrassed at what just happened.   
  
~But sometimes it seems completely forbidden  
To discover those feelings that we kept so well hidden  
Where there's no competition  
And you render my condition  
Though improbable it's not impossible  
For a love that could be unstoppable~  
  
Before I could get any further. I felt a familiar touch on my arm, pulling me close to him, before I knew it, I was being kissed, by him. He felt the same, Kami was I happy. I instant transmission to my room never breaking the kiss. Trunks hands were roaming all over my body, he pulled my white beater completely off. I did the same to him. His lips left mine and went down my neck, while his fingers played with my already erected nipples. I gave out a low groan. He then pushed me onto the bed.   
  
~But wait  
A fine line's between fate and destiny  
Do you believe in the things that were just meant to be?  
When you tell me stories of your quest for me  
Picturesque is the picture you paint effortlessly  
And as our energies mix and begin to multiply  
Everyday situations, they start to simplify  
So things will never be the same between you and I  
We intertwined our life forces and now we're unified~  
  
I woke up to see Trunks right beside me. I remember exactly what we did last night. I moved closer to him and snuggled into his chest.   
  
"Hey" he said softly as I turned to meet his amethyst depth, which have and always will render my weak.   
  
"Trunks?" I say.   
  
"hmm?"   
  
"What does this make us? Are we just friends? Was this one night? Or are we more?" I asked fearing that this was just one night to him. Just an experiment, to him, something new.   
  
He looks at me with those gorgeous amethyst eyes.   
  
"What do you want it to be?" he asked pulling me closer to him.   
  
"I want it to be something more"  
  
A smile grew on his face.   
  
"It shall be done"  
  
My heart melt, he did feel the same way I did. I hurled myself at him and hugged him with all my might and kissed him.   
  
~I thought that we would just be friends  
Things will never be the same again  
It's just the beginning it's not the end  
Things will never be the same again  
It's not a secret anymore  
Now we've opened up the door  
Starting tonight and from now on  
We'll never, never be the same again  
Never be the same again~   
  
  
AN: Hey, well I hoped you enjoyed it. This was my first attempt at a yaoi, be gentle. If you want me to, I'll add a chapter to this with Trunks POV. But that just depends on reivews. *Goes on her knees* Please Reivew *begs and pleads* Pleeaassseeeeeee!! 


	2. Are You Feeling Me?

Disclaimer: I don't won anything. DBZ belongs to other people, and Are You Feeling Me? belongs to Aaliyah Feat. Timbaland.   
  
"Talking"  
~Lyrics~  
  
More Than Friends  
  
Are You Feeling Me?  
  
~I know in my heartI know in my mind  
We weren't meant to be  
Are you feeling me yo?~  
  
I was up way before my father. I don't know why I even woke up this early. I usually sleep in, I even had a great dream of me and the love of my love making sweet love. Why did I even wake up!? It was such a great dream but dreams aren't reality, Kami, I wish they were.   
  
I picked up the phone and called him, it took him a while to answer.   
  
"Hello" he said.   
  
"Goten, its Trunks"  
  
"Hey, Trunks"  
  
Kami I wish I could tell him how I feel, But rejection is a bitch, I don't think I can handle it. He just asked me why I called him, quick think of a lie. Sparring. Yes, sparring.   
  
"I called if you wanted to spar" the lies just flow out so easily. I hung up the phone moments later.  
  
Kami, why did I do that? Him being here is not helping mer. Being that close is not gonna help me at all.   
  
~And I need to know  
Are you feeling me yo?  
Is there anyone else?  
That can do it the best  
Give you things you need  
Well it must be me  
I've got very good dreams  
And the fantasies  
But I need to know  
Are you feeling me yo?~  
  
I was outside, when I sensed his ki. I figure if he thinks we're here to spar, might as well. I send a ki blast aimed directly at him. He zanzokens seconds before the blast hits him. I can't sense where he went. Before I knew it, he grabs me in the same fashion. I grabbed him in the first tournament we competed in. Kami being this close is not helping me one bit. I hate being near him and not being near him.   
  
~Boy, are you feeling me?  
Cause I'm feeling you  
Something in my heart  
Tells me you're the one  
Boy, are you feeling me?  
Cause I'm feeling you  
Something in my heart  
Are you feeling me yo?~  
  
"Trunks, that was a cheap shot. I wasn't even ready yet, and you fired a ki blast right at me," he says into my ear. His hot breath sends shivers thru my spine. This is not helpful. I struggle to get out of his grasp but to no anvil. He just kept on holding onto me tighter, did he like putting me thru hell? Then I decided to do what he did at our first tournament. I transform into a Super Sayian and get out of his grasp and face him.   
  
"Hey! No Transformations!" he yells out with anger in his voice. He has fire I like that. I smirk.   
  
"Come on, lets go somewhere else, my mom will freak if we blast the house" This was probably not a good idea, me being alone with him.   
  
He nodded.   
  
Damn, he just had to agree didn't he. "Okay, follow me" I said flying away from the city. He followed.   
  
~I'm crazy for you  
I'm falling for you  
I've got feelings for you  
Are you loving me, yo?  
Tell me if it's our time  
Do I blow your mind?~  
  
We laned in a deserted place. No houses means no people which means we're completely and utterly alone. Fuck, me and Goten alone. That means facing my feelings. I should tell him. I really should. After sparring, yeah after.   
  
I charged him without warning, he barely blocked the punch I thru at him. I flew up and powered to a Super Sayian. He did the same and formed a ki blast in his hand and aimed it directly at me, easily blocked. He's not concentrating enough. I wonder whats up. We circle each other then charge at each other grabbing each other by the shoulders, we started to knee each other in the stomach but all attempts are block. Kami he smells good, sparring is making his sent stronger.   
  
~Cause I need to know  
Put my life on the line  
I'mma give you my heart  
All the love that I own  
But before I do that  
Are you feeling me yo?~  
  
I look at Goten, he's off somewhere, probably thinking about being somewhere else he'd rather be. I see an opening and take it. I make a sudden spin and do a kick right to his head. He didn't even try to block it. He fell down to the ground. He stayed like that for a few minutes. I didn't think I kicked him that hard. I flew down to were his body was. I put my ear just above his lips and nose, to see if he's still breathing, he is. I put my head on his forehead, to see if he was sick because a kick like that shouldn't have done anything. He isn't. I put my hand on his chest, his heart rate is normal, I wonder why he fell so easily. He isn't awake yet. Kami, he looks so peaceful like this. I run my fingers thru his black hair, then bring them down to his forehead, his cheek, his lips, till reach his chest, where his heart is. Then all of a sudden, his arms went around my neck and he kissed me, letting his tongue seep in. Out tongues collided playing with each other.   
  
~Anything for you  
Cause I'm big on you  
But I need to know  
Are you loving me, yo?~  
  
Trunks, you baka, stop this!! He probably thinks you're someone else. If he realizes that your not who he thinks he is, he'll hate you. You don't want that, do you? I broke off the kiss not wanting to but I had to, he probably thought I was someone else, why couldn't that person be me. He shot up.  
  
"Gomen, Trunks, I thought you were someone else" I felt my heart sink. He was thinking of someone else. He doesn't like you the same way you like him, we're nothing more than friends. I watched him fly off. I fell to my knees. I was alone with my thoughts.   
  
Trunks, you fucking idiot, you should've told him right after the kiss. If he rejects you, its okay at least you'll know and you can stop pinning over him. If he feels the same way. Well you'll be a happy pappy, won't you?   
  
~Boy, are you feeling me?  
Cause I'm feeling you  
Something in my heart  
Tells me you're the one  
Boy, are you feeling me?  
Cause I'm feeling you  
Something in my heart  
Are you feeling me yo?~  
  
I flew up to the air, trying to sense were he went off to. I found him, before he could get any further. I put my hand on his arm and pulled him closer to me and before I knew it, I was kissing him. It took awhile but he kissed me back. He felt the same way. Before I knew it, we were in his room, never breaking the kiss. He must've instant transmission us over here. My hands were roaming all over his well-chiseled body, I pulled his while beater completely off. He did the same to me. I broke off the kiss and moved down to his neck while my fingers played with his nipples. I heard him groan at what I was doing. I could help hut smirk, I then pushed him onto the bed.   
  
~Hmm, yeah(Are you feeling me yo?)  
Hey, ooh(Are you feeling me yo?)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah(Are you feeling me yo?)  
Ooh, yeah(Freaky, freaky switch)  
Are you feeling me baby, baby, yeah  
(Yo lemme talk to them for a minute)Oh yeah~  
  
I woke up to see, him snuggled into my chest.   
  
"Hey" I said with content in my voice. I remembered what we did last night but the question was did he want to? Would he regret this? I look into his ebony depth, as I stroke his black hair.  
  
"Trunks?" He said with concern in his voice.   
  
"hmm?"  
  
"What does this make us? Are we just friends? Was this one night? Or are we more?" he asked.   
  
Kami, I hope more. I know what I want but what does he want? I look at him, my eyes meeting his endless ebony eyes.   
  
"What do you want it to be?" I asked. More!! Say more!  
  
"I want it to be something more" a smile grew on his face. He did feel the same way I did.   
  
"It shall be done" that was corny. Why did I say that. Before I knew it he hugged me with all his might and kissed me.   
  
~Cause I need to know  
Put my life on the line  
I'mma give you my heart  
All the love that I own  
But before I do that  
Are you feeling me yo?~  
  
AN: Well, it's done. Please review. Pleasseeee!!! I need to know what you thought about my first Trunks/Goten fic. SOOOOO PLEAASEEE REVIEW, PLLEEAASSEEEE!!!!!!! 


End file.
